Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.00\times 10^{-1})\times (7.00\times 10^{-3})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.00\times 7.00) \times (10^{-1}\times 10^{-3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 63.0 \times 10^{-1\,+\,-3}$ $= 63.0 \times 10^{-4}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $63.0$ is the same as $6.300 \times 10$ $ = {6.300 \times 10} \times 10^{-4} $ $= 6.300\times 10^{-3}$